leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yorick/@comment-25364408-20150222230747
How I Yorick: Skil order Q > E > W, max Q > E > W, with R being prioritized at the levels it's rankable. Don't be afraid to CS with Q at level one, as it's also free poke, but only use it to last hit, and not when half way through a minion. Start Flask + 3 Mana Pots + trinket. Prioritize popping mana pots to flask charges. 21/9/0 masteries; armor/lvl seals, MR/lvl glyphs, AD/lvl marks and quints. At level two, start spamming E on the enemy every time they enter 550 range. Add W to that at three. If the jungler ganks, bait them into a bush and wait there, ready to WEQ as fast as possible once they enter AA range. If nothing else, this ensures your escape, if not a kill. Possibly even a double kill, if you can play it right. On your first back, buy a Tear. If you think you can do without/need another item before Manamune, feel free to work toward another item first, but you need that thing finished by the time you start roaming. IBG is infinitely many times better than TriForce. TriForce is disgustingly bad on Yorick when compaired to IBG. I suggest buying it as second/first full item, unless against large amounts of magic damage, especially in your top lane. In which case, you buy Spirit Visage in that slot and IBG after. Maw of Malmortius is useful if they have Annie or some other CC-imbued magic damage burst, Yorick's biggest counter in my experience, with heavy AoE damage a distant second. You could also get Banshee's if you need more anti-CCness. Murcurial Scimitar also exists for that. Frozen Heart is amazing on Yorick against physical damage. The extra CDR, the massive armor, and the mana which gives AD are all perfect. Thornmail is awesome when fighting AA-heavy champs, as well, and I tend to stray away from items that give health because you can make more use out of your up to 145% AD + 70 heal with flat resistances. If you REALLY need that extra health, such as when they waste every ability on their team on you, a Warmog's is a fun item. Leave battle for a few seconds, and you're full health. If you don't max have CDR for whatever reason, you can either get an Essence Reaver or CDR boots, whichever would max your CDR. You need that 40% CDR. You can get whatever enchant you want on your boots, and they can be pretty much any boots besides Zerks or Sorcs, depending on what you need most. Getting Swiftness boots, you can outrun a pre-16 Yi, unless he also has Swiftness or has Mobility. In teamfights, ignore the frontline. It's someone else's job to peel. Split the fight up into two fights, one where it's a 4v3 for your team, and one 1v2 for you, fighting a squishy and whoever stays to protect them. Pop a squishy back line and proceed to beat on the faces of the other enemies until your cooldowns are up, and pop another champ. Skarner is annoying as balls, as you can't BM him, if he decides you're priority enough to ult. Never be afraid to tower dive if you have your ult. Your Ghouls tank until they either die or hit an enemy champ. If need be, your ult will revive you and you will wreck their face. I have gotten many revenge kills just by the tiny damage on W because I had gotten them that low before. If you almost killed them while alive before, you can kill them while alive if you got more items.